


【中文翻译】Cooler than Frogs

by foverx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 小天狼星布莱克知道关于莱姆斯卢平的七个秘密。





	【中文翻译】Cooler than Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cooler than Frogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



认识莱姆斯· J ·卢平的第一年，小天狼星得知J代表“John”。莱姆斯讨厌这个名字，因为它一点都不有趣，所以他要么告诉别人 J代表“Janus①”，要么就说他没有中间名，只有一个字母而已。然而“John”印在莱姆斯的霍格沃兹录取信上，并且他真的把那封信带来了学校、收在箱子里，并且在整整半个小时没找到它时毫不讲理地大发雷霆——小天狼星刚在那箱子里翻找过多余的羽毛笔。

小天狼星在早餐桌上对每一个愿意听的人大声抱怨莱姆斯就是个蛮不讲理的混球——那其中不包含莱姆斯本人，因为他已经离开去上课了；也不包含詹姆或是彼得，因为他们正在讨论怎么用各种天马行空的方式说服麦格让詹姆参加魁地奇球队的选拔。出乎意料的，伊万斯凑上前来——手肘差点戳到炒蛋里——对他说道：“如果我告诉你为什么，你能闭嘴不再提这事吗？”

“也许，”小天狼星说，因为他觉得盲目地答应别人闭嘴从来都不是什么好主意。

“是为了证明他理应在这里，”她说，然后突然之间小天狼星想起了她来自麻瓜家庭，他有意忽视这一点，因为那会让他不知道该怎么跟她说话。比这更容易忘记的是莱姆斯的母亲是麻瓜，但现在小天狼星能够理解，如果他的父母中有一方是麻瓜，那么他也会担心他的信会不会来，并且在终于收到它之后紧抓着不放、把它当成护身符：这是证明他真的 **属于我们中一员** 的证据。

“我们都理应在这，”小天狼星说，莉莉并没有为此露出微笑，但也不是没笑：她看上去像是铆足了劲在等待一个没有发生的回应。

“我知道你的秘密，”不久之后小天狼星在宿舍里对莱姆斯说，莱姆斯瞬间惨白的脸让小天狼星怀疑在他箱子的深处或者别的什么地方还能挖出更多可以用来敲诈勒索的黑料。“莱姆斯· J代表‘嫉妒别人的名字比我的有趣’·卢平。”

“起码我的名字不是照着 **一只狗** 起的，”莱姆斯嘲讽道。

“是狼，”小天狼星说着以一种满不在乎的姿势倒回床上，但这个回击的效果可算不上让他满意。

*****

①雅努斯是罗马神话中的双面神

*****

认识莱姆斯的第二年，小天狼星知道了那个大秘密。他们在甚至都不知道它到底是什么的情况下就守住了它，从一年级快结束的时候开始。当时小天狼星说“你们不觉得是他家里人对他做了什么？”而詹姆回答“那怎么可能，他在霍格沃兹的时候也生病，”彼得则说“小声点，不管那是什么他都不想让别人知道不是吗？”小天狼星觉得他们达成了一个无声的约定——无论莱姆斯的问题是什么，那都是他们共同的秘密。

小天狼星觉得另外那两人因为他不小心脱口而出“你瞧，我们知道你是狼人”而责怪他根本不公平，因为在第一个月圆之夜詹姆把小天狼星和彼得叫醒、用奇怪的语调说出“我知道莱姆斯的问题是什么”之后他们就都知道了。

在那之后他们之中有人说漏嘴根本就是早晚的事，小天狼星心想，而且他们中的任何一个都有可能，詹姆不该那样瞪着他——因为莱姆斯一看到他们就溜出了大礼堂，兜里揣着他的吐司；他还一回到宿舍就爬上床关起床帘。就连彼得都觉得这是小天狼星的错，而且更糟的是他觉得小天狼星应该 **做点什么** ，让事情不再这么要命的尴尬。

“这更像女孩儿做的事，”小天狼星说，“让我们告诉伊万斯然后让她去把事情理顺吧。她们关系比较好。”

“你不能告诉 **伊万斯** ，”詹姆一脸惊恐地说。“她会告诉所有人。她上次就把那些青蛙的事告诉麦格了。”

彼得点点头。“还有那些礼服长袍到底经历了什么。”

“那是 **意外** ，算是吧，”詹姆说。“不管怎么说，她……好吧，她是……她不习惯这种事，我想说。”

“没人能习惯自己的宿舍里有只黑暗生物，”彼得说。

“我们能，”小天狼星说，这其中有种无法言说的酷劲。他觉得自己已经对黑暗生物习以为常，他的家族多年以来拥有过、雇佣过他们，甚至偶尔（据他怀疑）跟他们联姻。有一件事他很确定，那就是跟一只狼人近距离接触而不被吃掉绝对算得上酷极了。

关键之处在于说服莱姆斯。他花了好几个星期顽强地在莱姆斯身边晃悠，对他发表种种观点，即使得不到回应也假装他回答了，还递给他各种东西——这样他要么得走过来接住它们，要么得刻意地把它们放下。最终莱姆斯忍不住说：“你不用假装一切都很好。”

“是 **好极了** ，”小天狼星的语气中带着积攒了好几周无法谈论这件事的亢奋。“我们宿舍里有只真正的狼人。你不知道这显得我们有多酷。”

莱姆斯望着他，似乎在努力让自己不要笑起来，但不太成功。“那些青蛙已经很酷了。”

“这比青蛙还要酷，”小天狼星热情洋溢地说，让莱姆斯终于露出了微笑。

*****

认识莱姆斯的第三年，小天狼星发现莱姆斯写给父母的信中对学校里真正发生的事只字未提。倒不是说小天狼星自己写回家的信里会说实话，但他多少还是得对发生过的大事做些解释，比如那些导致好几周禁闭或是重大财产损失的事件。不为别的，只因为他知道雷古勒斯也会给家里写信。

他从没想过给自己编造一种完全不同的生活。但小天狼星读到的第一封莱姆斯的家信——它就那样被落在桌子上，他如此告诉自己，看起来不像什么私密信件——给他打开了关于撒谎的新世界的大门，让他觉得自己迄今为止的所有努力相比之下说业余都算轻的。

莱姆斯语调轻快地谈起魔咒课（完全没提那件导致詹姆把莉莉粘在天花板上的意外）和魔药课（完全没提彼得炸了坩埚、或是詹姆和西弗勒斯差点把对方点着的部分。）能够亲眼见到霍格莫德村真的太酷了，他写道，我猜爸爸毕业后这里并没有发生太多变化。

唯一的问题是那个霍格莫德周末莱姆斯刚从医疗翼出来，据小天狼星所知他一整天都窝在公共休息室壁炉前的沙发上，一边脚踝还绑着绷带；两天后那些绷带才被拆掉，又过了几天魁地奇球赛时他的腿还跛着，尽管他挡开了小天狼星想把他一路拖上看台的援手。

然而信上的故事却是他们都去了霍格莫德村，买了巧克力蛙，还参观了尖叫棚屋——对此莱姆斯的描述是“看起来不像是在闹鬼的样子”。但我及时回到了学校，继续写我的变形课作业，莱姆斯写道。相信我，我对学业十分认真。此外，你们知道格兰芬多赢了魁地奇球赛吗？那十分激动人心。

整场比赛的大部分时间莱姆斯都在跟莉莉·伊万斯漫无目的地聊天，据小天狼星所知他都没怎么往赛场上看。小天狼星发觉莱姆斯这种喜欢跟女孩聊天的倾向很危险：显然这最终将导致他跟女孩上床的欲望，而那在小天狼星看来是一种不良影响。他觉得那是莱姆斯的父母需要获知的信息，这样他们就能给他回信告诉他， **亲爱的莱姆斯：永远不要跟女孩说话，永不。**

请向维奥莱姑姑转达我的爱，莱姆斯继续写道，告诉她她送我的羽毛笔对我十分好用。小天狼星心想莱姆斯的父母看完这些信简直要以为他是个无聊透顶的人。他有点想在自己的信里采取相同的策略，但他怀疑做一个超级无聊的人并不能让他母亲满意。依照家族传统他应该用更戏剧化的方式证明他是个真正的布莱克。

母亲您好，今天我点着了一只泥巴种的猫，然后即兴赋诗一首，赞美萨拉查·斯莱特林也许能做到这一点，但他觉得保持这种风格工作量太大，而且不管怎么说雷古勒斯最终可能会要求看看那只猫的。

“你真的把他们玩弄于鼓掌之间不是吗？”下一次他看到莱姆斯给家里写信的时候说道。“杀人放火之后还不用隔三差五就收到吼叫信的感觉一定很好。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，在信的底部签上他那弯弯曲曲的签名。“他们喜欢看到我做个 **普通人** ”

小天狼星不太确定自己是不是真的明白普通是什么意思。

*****

认识莱姆斯的第四年，小天狼星开始怀疑莱姆斯不是真的在乎魁地奇。当他们聊起职业魁地奇球队的时候，小天狼星怀疑莱姆斯甚至根本没在听，即使每到谈话的间隙他都会说“没错”。莱姆斯说他能边收听广播里的魁地奇实况边做作业，但小天狼星怀疑他对魁地奇比赛的注意力大打折扣。

四年级刚开始的时候，莱姆斯告诉詹姆他痛恨自己没法跟詹姆和小天狼星一起参加魁地奇球队，但显而易见，如果他每到满月就得缺席训练那对球队不公平。詹姆抱歉地轻锤一下他的肩膀，告诉他如果他不想眼巴巴地坐在场边看着他们俩训练自己却不能上场，他能够理解。

莱姆斯耸了耸一边肩膀。小天狼星相信任何看到他的人都会觉得他在表达内心深切的痛苦。然后下一次魁地奇训练的时候他却——据小天狼星的线人报告——愉悦地四肢大敞瘫在公共休息室的壁炉前，一边看一本名为《伏尔加吸血鬼》的恐怖小说一边吃爆米花。

小天狼星一边用毛巾擦干头发上的泥浆一边看着詹姆歉疚地递给莱姆斯一碗家养小精灵刚刚送到的新鲜爆米花，觉得自己对他油然起敬。

他对于自己能知道点詹姆不知道的事十分高兴，鉴于詹姆总喜欢宣称他比任何人都要权威。小天狼星觉得一个被莉莉·伊万斯一年之内连续拒绝了17次还能声称她暗恋自己的家伙对心理学显然一无所知，这让他确信他对莱姆斯的判断是正确的，对伊万斯的也是。

下一次魁地奇训练的时候又在下雨，詹姆花了大量时间在场地边缘飞来飞去，带着浸透了的失落仰望看台，直到雅典娜严厉地告诉他把时间用来找场上的金色飞贼会让他更有用一点。小天狼星踩着楼梯爬上塔楼，发现莱姆斯和伊万斯正坐在一张沙发上，一人占据一边，套着袜子的脚在中间相抵，一边的壁炉里火烧得正旺。

“训练怎么样？”莱姆斯问，仿佛他完全没有置身于某种可怕而堕落的、包含女孩、脚和长筒袜的活动中似的。

“湿哒哒的，显然，”伊万斯说。

“训练好极了，”詹姆说着，用一种十分咸湿而戏剧化的方式把他的头发从脸上拨开。“你应该来看看。”

“你应该来，”小天狼星说。忽然之间他感到尽管詹姆对伊万斯的追求不切实际又令人费解，但他应该成功。不然的话……好吧，只能成功不能失败。对格兰芬多来说不能。“你不在那詹姆心都碎了。他差点没挺过裂开的那个过程。”

“很抱歉我不在场，”莱姆斯说，有一瞬间他看起来像是也获知了一个秘密。

*****

认识莱姆斯的第五年，小天狼星发现当他不用被困在尖叫棚屋里时，狼人莱姆斯最想要做的就是奔跑，不停地奔跑。上半夜的时候詹姆和小天狼星会在他的两侧引导他，耐心地把他从森林边缘引开。等进入到森林深处后，追逐就变得狂野起来。有时候小天狼星会忍不住冲动，扑到莱姆斯身上和他滚成一团，直到后者挣扎着站起来把他撞倒作为回敬——尽管那通常意味着第二天一早他会满身淤青。

当他变成狗的时候一切都不一样了，显得更加简单，仿佛他能更好地融入这个世界。他不知道彼得和詹姆的感觉是什么样的。彼得如果想要跟他们一起的话只能紧紧地攀在詹姆身上，小天狼星觉得那大概不如自己奔跑那么有趣，但他从没抱怨过。而当他们都气喘吁吁地躺倒在林中的地面上平复呼吸时，他会蜷缩在莱姆斯的前爪之间，任莱姆斯的呼吸弄乱他的毛。

他有一次向詹姆问起这件事，后者的回答是“挺有意思的。但我不会单纯为了好玩去那么做。”

“为什么不？”小天狼星问，一边躁动不安地在床尾蹦来蹦去。他确信如果他能在房间里跑上几圈汪汪大叫一会的话会感觉好得多，但詹姆让他们保证不会在城堡里变形。小天狼星觉得当你是一头完全不可能在城堡里出现的森林动物时这个规则十分有道理，但一只狗的存在可以用除了“某人是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯”之外的许多理由解释得通。

詹姆耸了耸一边肩膀。“这挺酷，确实，但是……那让我担心很多事情。”

“比如？”小天狼星不太耐烦地问道。

“被大型捕食者吃掉，也许。我是说，不特指这一件事，但……就是鹿会担心的那些事情，我猜。狗会担心什么？”

“人们一点都 **不好玩** ，”小天狼星尖刻地说，离开宿舍来到公共休息室。起码在这他不需要向任何人保证他们有足够的牧草。

“伊万斯，”他一见到她就说道——后者正舒展着身体在沙发上看书，谢天谢地莱姆斯没跟她一起。她最近开始躲避他们所有人，也许是因为詹姆发起的追求，或者他所做的努力该说是求偶行为才对。“告诉我，为什么某些人会……”

“走开，”她说。“我不跟你们任何一个人说话。”

“你正在跟我说话啊，”小天狼星说。“我能听到你的声音。为什么有人会选择操心而不是享受某些……”

伊万斯从书页的边缘厌倦地看着他。“我不是你的贴身手册，指导你如何跟其他人类交往，”她说。“就因为你显然是在某种实验室里被养大的，没有人教过你任何正常的社交技巧……”

“我会很多社交技巧，”小天狼星带着他最迷人的微笑说道。“只是有时候我觉得我的朋友们都是疯子。”

“你的朋友确实 **都是** 疯子，”伊万斯说着又举起了书。

“只是一个简单的问题，”小天狼星用一种惨兮兮地语气说道。“为什么有人会无法享受所有人都应该能够享受的事？”

伊万斯放低了书，第一次正眼看向他。“也许他们只是生来如此，”她说，语气比之前轻柔得多。“或者他们也许只是还没找到对的那个女孩。”

“什么女孩？”小天狼星眨眨眼睛问道。

伊万斯耸了耸肩。“我怎么知道？”

“我们在讨论什么？”

“我以为是你追女孩的困难。”

“我追女孩没有任何困难！我不 **在乎** 女孩！”

“我以为那正是问题所在。”

“不是！我是说，不是你想的那样。我是说，我是把她们看成一个宏观的整体，一种，一种……”小天狼星盯着她，感觉自己莫名其妙地处于恐慌发作的边缘。“我应该开始担心了，是不是？”

伊万斯看起来像是开始有点可怜他。“不。不，你没什么可担心的。我确定……就当做这场对话从没发生过吧，好吗？”

“我喜欢女孩子！”小天狼星说。

“很好，”伊万斯说。“你真棒。”她站起身，拿着合上的书，开始向宿舍走去。

“我现在就去找个姑娘，”小天狼星说。

“噢天呐，”伊万斯说着消失在楼梯上。

他在附近都没有找到任何女孩，小天狼星把这怪在伊万斯头上。过了一会，莱姆斯从肖像洞口爬了进来。他停下脚步对着小天狼星挑起一边眉毛——后者正毫无形象地趴在沙发上，看起来像是“把脑袋搁在前爪上”的可怜替代品，用来传达他不满的情绪。

“你是跟詹姆吵架了还是怎么的？”

小天狼星坐起身。“那是什么感觉，说真的？”他低声问道，忽然渴望知道这个问题的答案。“不是说变身的过程，我知道那糟透了，但其他部分，当我们跑起来的时候……”

莱姆斯有一会只是看着他，仿佛不确定自己该哈哈大笑还是该生气小天狼星问出这样的问题，随后又似乎不确定自己想不想回答他。“那棒极了，”他最后说道，声音如此的轻，让小天狼星明白莱姆斯告诉了他一个秘密。

他还没有能够作为回报的秘密，但他想总有一天他会的。

*****

认识莱姆斯的第六年，小天狼星发现莱姆斯并不总是告诉他们他真正的想法，哪怕那是某些重要的、他知道而他们不知道的事。比如说，一个很有用的知识：把欢欣剂和唠叨汤混合在一起事实上并不能制造出他们想要的秘密武器、帮助他们完成让斯莱特林创下霍格沃兹校史上年度扣分新纪录的伟大计划。相反的，他们制造出了一汪亮黄色的药剂，一边喋喋不休一边滑行着跟随他们从一个房间到另一个房间，他们都感到这样下去到明天的课堂上肯定会让他们超级尴尬的。

“如果我有一只鸡那么我有一只鸡那么嗨你是一只鸡那么嗨！”那个絮絮叨叨的黄色水洼尖声吟唱道。“他传给守门员，然后这是卷心菜，卷心菜，然后人群沸腾起来……”

“这样不行，”詹姆说，把袍子的下摆从水洼扩散的边缘拉开。

“我们能不能直接把它擦掉？”彼得满怀希望地问道。

詹姆露出饱受折磨的表情。“然后收获一块会唱歌的茶巾？”

“也许是因为配料里的鳄鱼，”莱姆斯说。“它们跟薄荷可能发生不良反应。”

“短吻鳄再见也许一会再见也许在七万万亿万年之后欧欧欧欧欧……”

小天狼星盯着莱姆斯，感到被背叛了。“你早知道会是这种结果？”

“呃，我知道也许会出岔子，”莱姆斯说。“我以为你们也知道。上星期我们都上了同一节魔药课。”

“肯定是有什么事让我们分了心，”小天狼星说，对詹姆怒目而视了一会——他记得这人在最近的一堂魔药课上花了整节课的时间试图让伊万斯的玫瑰花瓣拼出“你会属于我吗？”尽管他得到的最好结果“是窝？”②，有点过于含糊了。

“水洼水洼水洼水洼水洼水洼， **鸭！** ”水洼得意洋洋地唱道。

他们四个人互相看了看。

“我们可以把它扔到窗外去？”彼得建议。

“不，我们……好吧，我赞同彼得，”小天狼星说。“窗外，走起。”

詹姆执行了这个光荣的任务，把那团黄色的玩意漂浮过窗台，让它落到下面的场地上。下方传来模糊的歌声，但当詹姆关上窗后就听不见了。

“很好，它被消灭了，”小天狼星说。

“算是消灭吧，总算摆脱它了，”彼得说，那语气在小天狼星看来简直是丧气得可悲。

“上床睡觉，”詹姆故意用更加欢快的语气说道，“不管怎么说，我们起码学到点东西。”

“那就是永远不要再靠近塔楼的底部，”莱姆斯说着，但声音微不可闻。

小天狼星在他们向走廊走去时拉住了莱姆斯的胳膊。“你为什么之前不说这行不通？”

莱姆斯斜睨着他。“我应该假定你跟詹姆不知道自己在做什么？”

小天狼星想了想。“没错？”

“那好，我以后会记住这一点的，”莱姆斯说，没有把小天狼星甩开，而是一把抓住他的袖子拉着他一起向前走去。

*****

②詹姆想拼的是“will you be mine”，实际结果是“bees mean”

*****

认识莱姆斯的第七年，有一晚宿舍里真正安静下来，因为詹姆不在，大概正努力把手伸到伊万斯的裙子里去；彼得也不在，大概正努力让随便哪个女孩搭理他一下。小天狼星发现自己正注视着莱姆斯，并十分怀疑莱姆斯也在观察着他。

“什么？”莱姆斯最终开口问道，听起来有点警惕。

“什么什么？”

“你表现得像是有秘密。”莱姆斯继续隔着一张破旧的扶手椅望向小天狼星。“这不是会把什么东西炸上天的那种秘密吧，是吗？或者会让我们被开除的那种？因为我们只剩六个月就要毕业了，而我真的很想参加NEWT考……”

“我根本没有秘密，”小天狼星说。

“那些青蛙，”莱姆斯不带停顿地说，“那次伊万斯的礼服长袍，还有……我不记得之后是什么了，但我想詹姆有个清单，为了传给子孙后代……”

“我是说真正的秘密，”小天狼星说。“我没有真正要紧的秘密。不像你。”

“每个人都有秘密，”莱姆斯说。“没有人会告诉别人所有的真相。你不会，我不会，詹姆不会，彼得也不会。我们都在撒谎。这就是生活。”

“说出一件我没有告诉你的事，”小天狼星说。

莱姆斯看了他许久，像是在权衡着什么，然后他绕过扶手椅，紧紧抓住小天狼星的胳膊吻住了他。小天狼星过了一会才明白这是怎么回事——他被吻了，他被男孩吻了，他被莱姆斯吻了，莱姆斯温暖、瘦削，从锁骨到胯下都紧贴着他——而当他的大脑终于能够回应“拜托请继续”的时候，莱姆斯已经退开了，再次注视着他，等待着他的反应。

“我没有告诉过你，”当他的舌头恢复语言能力之后小天狼星说道。“我，你知道。”想要那样，想要你。想现在再来一次，但我们似乎仍然在谈话而且我不知道怎么停下来。“你怎么知道？”他皱起眉头。“伊万斯跟你说了什么我和女孩的事吗？因为有一次我跟她有过一场可怕的尴尬谈话……”

“奇怪的是，我从来没跟莉莉聊起过你是弯的这件事，”莱姆斯说。“就是没聊到过这个话题。”

“但是我不确定这算不算秘密，”小天狼星说。“我只是不确定我知不知道。”

莱姆斯看上去也想终止对话，但也不知道该怎么停下。“我知道，但我不确定我该不该说什么，我是说，我不知道你打算怎么处理这件事，而这看上去不值得……”莱姆斯没把话说完，仿佛不想大声说出他害怕失去的东西。

小天狼星又吻上了他，停留得足够久、吻得足够深，到分开时两人都气喘吁吁的。“这棒极了，”他说，开始思索詹姆和彼得会离开多久。如果他们要共享一个秘密的话，他觉得，那他们应该让它成为一个大秘密。

END


End file.
